The present invention relates generally to a message board, and more particularly to an erasable message board which can be repeatedly attached to and removed from any glazy surface as desired.
There are two kinds of conventional message boards, i.e. the blackboard and whiteboard. Blackboards are generally provided in the schools, offices, stations . . . etc., and are utilized to leave messages, teach, or conduct a presentation. Although the blackboard is erasable, and can be written repeatedly, it also has some drawbacks. For example, chalks are needed to write thereon, resulting in that the user's hands will get dirty, and that the chalk powder will pollute the environment and affect his health. Furthermore, since the blackboard is relatively bulky, it is always fixed on the wall, and cannot be moved as desired. The whiteboard includes a plastic plate having a smooth surface, and the user can use a whiteboard marker (i.e. a marking pen) to erasably write on the smooth surface. Although the whiteboard is erasable, it also has smome drawbacks. For example, since the whiteboard is also relatively bulky, it is always hooked on the wall, and cannot be moved as desired. Therefore, the blackboard and whiteboard have several limitations in application.